A Reformed Girl and an Honest Boy
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Charlie Bucket and Veruca Salt have just met up for the first time in a year. What will they catch up on and a new recipe for something start? Disclaimer: I own no characters, locations or references to original book and movies. Based on the musical, but you can make it the book, 1971 movie, 2005 movie or opera if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story**

It has been a year since the incident at the chocolate factory. The lives of the four bratty children have changed in different ways. Agustus Gloop was now limited to only three meals a day and one dessert. This life had been tough on him, but eventually he had to adjust. He still has the hungry cravings and usually sneaks out of the house with his piggy bank for more chocolate to hoard. The competitive Gum-Chewer, Violet Beauregaurde, was not allowed to chew gum ever again, although her mother didn't realize it was also the love of competition. She did however smuggle packs of gum and still chewed it, but it wasn't long until her record was beaten. She could not attempt again as she would get in trouble with her mother. She was still blue however. Veruca Salt no longer got everything she wanted. Her father was more cross and wise. She hated it the first two months, grew to accept it the next one and realized how much of a brat she was back then.

She got back to normal, but the garbage still made her breath feel hot and sticky. Mike Teavee had everyone of his electronic media appliances taken away from him. He no longer could play video games, watch tv, hack into other computers or even text. He was still violent to everyone around him, as most would pick on him for being so short. The last year tough on all of them, but would work for the better. The one who had the least hardsships was Charlie. He was now Wonka's apprentice and right hand man. One day he wondered what the bratty kids were like now.

Veruca Salt was allowed on vacation one day and she decided to take a trip down memory lane to the place that changed her life for the better, the town with the chocolate factory. She was standing in front of the factory when she noticed a guy around her age come up and watched it next to her. The boy was strangely dressed like Mr. Wonka, but without the top hat. He had a brownish hair, but lighter and shorter than Mr. Wonka's, and a warm look. Veruca brought up a conversation.

"I've been in this factory, you know." "Really." said the young man. "It was one of the most traumatizing experiences of my life, a bunch of squirrels attacked me for being the wretched brat I was back then." The young man then said, "I remember that." Veruca just looked at him and then noticed he looked an awful lot like that poor shrimp back at the factory. It was the poor shrimp back at the factory."


	2. Chapter 2

The two teens decided to catch up on what happened in life after the factory tour. Veruca went first.

"After the factory my daddy learned his lesson. He was more cross with me and didn't give me everything I wanted. I hated it the first few years, but I began to adapt eventually. After a few years I realized how wretched I was back then. I am actually now ashamed at how I behave." Charlie responded, "I'm glad that you learned your lesson. Although the oompa-loompas mentioned in a song about you that the real people to blame for a spoiled child are the parents, for pampering and serving every need." "I suppose that makes sense, so my whole family learned. So how has life been for you?"

Charlie responded, "You know that grand prize at the end of the tour that Mr. Wonka said he'd give to one?" "Yes." "He gave it to me. He needed an heir to his factory, so he sent to golden tickets and the least rotten would be next in line for the factory." Veruca was dumbfounded. "I'm glad it was you. The others, myself included, were all horrible back then. The irony is if I weren't a spoiled brat, I might have gotten what I wanted." "I guess that's true."

"So how do you leave the factory?" Charlie answered, "I use the secret trap doors used for the delivery trucks. I can go around town in a disguise unlike Mr. Wonka because no one would expect me of all people to own the factory." "Quite clever." For some reason, Veruca just seemed more likable right now compared to the tour. She was pretty back then, but she just seems different now. It was probably the change of heart. Charlie didn't know why, but he felt attracted to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie had an idea. "Would you like to visit the factory again for old time sakes?" Veruca thought about it. The factory was a bit creepy, especially after the squirrel attack. "Yes."

The two youngsters went into the factory. Charlie showed her all the ideas that he managed to create for the factory. The one he was most proud of was surprisingly just the mail box. It was his idea to let kids all over the world give their ideas of candies to the factory to use. Several of them were used, although Veruca noticed a bunch of rejected ones. Most of them were from the other brats, most likely wanting to get revenge on his business with horrible ideas. She noticed a lot of names for candies that sounded horrible. Examples were "Easter Bacon for Easter Eggs" and "Caramel Covered Dill Pickles".

Then she noticed a letter with her name on it in the accepted list. It said, "Nut Filled Chocolate Squirrels". That was her idea, and it was in development of being sold around the world. Charlie said he was the idea himself and thought it very creative.

They then went into the TV Room, the one room in the factory she did not get to enjoy. Charlie explained the concept and what happened to Mike Teavee that one time. Veruca said, "I guess that smart aleck wasn't as smart as he believed himself to be." Willy Wonka then came in startled by the face of the wicked witch from a year ago. He was a bit cautious at first until Charlie explained and Veruca apologized. Willy Wonka didn't seem to believe her, but let her view the factory any ways.

The nut room was visited again. Veruca was kinder now, but still had nightmares about this room. She had to go to a psychiatrist to avoid her fear of these normally harmless rodents. Suddenly a squirrel came out of nowhere startling her. It was likely the same one she tried to grab that one time. It got on the head of Veruca and started tapping her head, obviously recognizing her. It put its ear to her head, and left. "It looks like they think you're a good nut after all now." Charlie said.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie then took her to the Chocolate room. She noticed the place looked like it was snowing this time, until she realized it was powdered sugar. She then noticed something she didn't see last time, a house that looks like it could collapse any second. It looked like it could have been a house version of the leaning tower of pisa. They entered in and she saw six adults, one of which looked like the man that took Charlie to the factory a year ago. After getting to know his four grandparents and two parents (just like Wonka, Grandpa George didn't approve of her) and she realized she forgot to book a hotel. Ms. Bucket said that she could stay the night if they wanted.

Veruca thanked them and had a nice dinner. A year ago she would have been surprised to see this boy of all people having this big of a meal, but was now willing to accept and be happy for.

Before going to their separate rooms, Veruca said, "Thank you Charlie for taking me on this tour again. Honestly it was better now that I'm not so horrible." Charlie responded, "Think nothing of it." Charlie suddenly got closer to Veruca and did something unexpected. He gave her a nice little kiss. It was a strange one for him. It tasted like hot and stinky garbage. It seemed like the toll on her all a year ago was slightly permanent. For some reason though, he enjoyed it.

 **So guys, which of those horrible brats unfit to live do you like most? Augustus, Violet, Veruca or Mike? Let me know in the comments.**


End file.
